Jerk
by RubyxSapphy
Summary: Chris admits his feelings to a certain camper.
Leila scanned the kitchen to see if anyone was in their. Nope, it was empty. Leila grabbed a soda out of the fridge and walked over to the couch, drinking it, she turned on the TV, flicking through channels. "Ugh, nothing is ever on." She moaned in frustration. She was happy that her team had won the challenege, but their were no good shows on their TV.

Leila took her hoodie off, revealing a tank top which revealed her surprisingly large, shapely, breasts. It was amazingly hot in the living room, and sweat dripped from Leila's forehead. She couldn't seem to go to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about him...Chris. She didn't know what it was. She had always hated him anyways, so why? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him. "Whatever." She told herself trying to dismiss the thought.

It wouldn't go away though. She had a feeling about him. It wasn't good or bad. But she felt like that she would be doing something with him...Something important...She didn't know what though. She shook her head, she didn't want to think of him. She just wanted to go to sleep.

She sighed in relief as she slowly stopped thinking about him, she slowly closed her eyes, still unable to sleep, but still lying down trying her best to prepare for tomorrow's challenge. "Hey." She heard a familiar voice say. She opened one eye, only to see Chris. "W-what are you doing here?!" She finally said, opening her other eye. "Well, it's obvious." He told her.

"It's not to me Albert Einstein." She retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "To watch TV." He said sitting next to her. "Why can't you just do it in your 'cabin?'" She asked, crossing her arms. "Power went out," He told her. She rolled her eyes and noticed Chris looking at her breasts. She quickly grabbed her hoodie from the side of the couch, and covered them. "Pervert!" She exclaimed, a faint blush on her face. Leila had always been ashamed of the way her body looked, she thought she was fat, despite the fact her stomach was completely flat. She still ate normally though.

"I'm not a pervert. It's not my fault you have a gorgeous body." He said, only making her blush more. She faced away from him. "Sh-shut up." She suddenly felt a warm, nice, wetness on her neck, causing her to moan, she realized it was Chris and jumped up. "W-what are you doing?!" She blushed even more making her look even more innocent than she already looked, her knees were now on the couch, and she was facing Chris, and she was biting her nail to control her harmones.

"Awww, is someone turned on?" She asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "N-n-no. As if! Like I would EVER be turned on by YOU." She faced away from him, closing her eyes and crossing her arms, at this point she was blushing sort of hard. He fondled her butt, "A-ah! St-stop!" She said biting her nail harder, she sat all the way down, her feet at the floor once again. But Chris took the chance to kiss her instead. She tried to resist the kiss and pushed him, but he wouldn't budge. She couldn't help but to moan.

"Ch-chris stop!" She demanded him. "That's not how you ask." "Huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're supposed to say, Master Chris please stop." "I'm not going to beg you!" She exclaimed glaring at him. "Then this'll continue." He started to fondle her already hard nipples through her tank top. "A-ahhhhhhhhh! Sto-" He ripped her tank top and bra greedily. She tried to cover her breasts, but he was already sucking on them. "You-you just ripped-" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-no! This is-Ah!, Ch-Chris this'll be my first time if you do this! Do you really want to take a teenage girl's vir-Chris!" She screamed his name. "Y-you're going to make me wake up the others! Come on, just stop!" She whimpered.

"Relax, just let me have you. I've always wanted you anyways." He told her as he pinned her down. "S-stop lying!, You didn't even see my body until now!" She said, her eyes closed tight, blushing. Great, she was sleeping with the person she hated. And she actually liked him, she was basically in love with him. But denied it. Her wetness showed through her baggy sweatpants. "Wow, you must be really horny." He smirked and took off her sweats, and underwear, revealing her extrmely wet vagina.

She blushed, as Chris started to lick it. It felt so good. So nice. So right. She closed her eyes and tried to resist, but pleasure overtook her body. Suddenly, she felt a pain, but the pain...It felt good. She looked down to see Chris actually sticking his penis inside of her. "It hurts!" She whined. "The pain will go away soon." He told her compassionately as he sarted kissing her firecely, he needed her. They parted lips as Chris came inside of her. "Ahhhhh!" She collapsed onto the couch and sighed.  
"Jerk."


End file.
